Yumorella
by Koolkitty9
Summary: Cinderella but with Yumoto and Araki


Yumorella

Summary: Cinderella AU with AraMoto.

~~~~~~  
Once upon a time there was a gentleman by the name of En who married a second wife...err husband named Kusatsu Kinshiro. He had two twin sons, who like him, were very haughty and proud of themselves. En had a son of his own, Yumoto, who was from En's first wife...er husband, Atsushi.

Yumoto was a sweet child and never had a temper, he was a pure soul. As soon as the marriage of Kinshiro and En, Kinshiro began to show his true colors. He could not stand the good qualities of the boy and made his own twins look terrible. He made Yumoto work in the meanest housework.

Yumoto slept on a straw bed while the twins slept in fine rooms and on beds that were the newest and never lifted a finger.

Yumoto bore it all and never told En, and once his work was done he used to sit by the fireplace and would get covered in the cinders and ashes. Which made the twins, Akihiko and Haruhiko call Yumoto names.

~~~~

"YUMOTO!"

"YUMOTO!"

"You idiot! Hurry! I want my breakfast!"

"Yes Haru."

"I want my tea!"

"Yes, Aki!"

Yumoto sighed as he prepared the breakfast downstairs, he frowned as he put all three breakfasts on three trays. "Too bad papa isn't here today..." he looked at a portrait of Atsushi "At least mama smiles down on me." 

The blonde boy sighed as he placed two trays in each arm and the last on his head.

He made his way up the stairs and walked to Akihiko's room and knocked, "Here you are, Aki."

"Ah, thank you."

Yumoto smiled softly, Akihiko was quite kind to him...Haruhiko...well...

"Here you are, Haru." He spoke as he knocked on the younger twin's door.

Haruhiko smirked, "Why thank you. Oh and next time, I want it first. Aki doesn't need his before mine."

"Yes, Haru."

Yumoto left and took the tray off his head and carried it to Kinshiro's room.

He bit his lip and knocked.

"Come in, child."

Yumoto walked in slowly, "Go-good morning, stepmother...I-I mean stepfather!"

"Good morning, sit the tray down like usual. Oh, and take Zundar out, his needles keep pricking me, also sweep the main hall, wash the floor, steps and curtains. Also, don't forget the fireplace needs cleaned, dust the ceilings, and the windows need washed. All of them."

Yumoto nodded, "Of course..."

"Also, stop calling me stepmother! I'm a man!"

"S-sorry!" The blonde boy quickly left and Zundar followed.

~~~  
Akihiko and Haruhiko sighed as they were singing, well Haruhiko was singing and Akihiko was playing his flute.

Kinshiro was sitting there on the piano playing, he was making sure his twins could sing! They had to sing! They had to be perfect!

Yumoto sighed as he was cleaning the floor on his hands and knees as he sang along with the twins.

He smiled to himself as he sang, he remembered being a young child and his real mother would always sing to him and papa would be smiling with them. Yumoto sighed as a tear slid down his cheek, he wished his life was like that...

He gasped as someone knocked on his door and he stood. He brushed the dirt off himself and ran to the door, "Hello?"

"Hello! This is a declaration from his majesty King Yuichi and Queen Akiko! They are throwing a ball tonight for their eldest son Prince Araki to marry! All are welcome to attend!"

Yumoto nodded and smiled, "Thank you!"

He was handed a letter and he sighed...should he give them the letter...? He...he had to.

Yumoto gulped as he ran to the music room and knocked, Kinshiro growled as he entered, "Excuse you! You _know_ that you are not to enter while we are having music lessons!"

Yumoto frowned, "A-a letter from the King!"

Kinshiro took it and gasped, "A ball! For the prince to marry!"

"Marry?!" Akihiko gasped, "Haru! We can marry him!"

"Is he a ginger?"

"Not sure!"

Yumoto smiled, "All can atttend! That means I can go too!" 

Kinshiro narrowed his green eyes at Yumoto and the twins laughed, "OH! Can you imagine Aki! OH! Your Highness! May you hold my broom!?"

"WHY! Of course, let me help you clean as well!" Akihiko laughed and the twins began to dance together and Kinshiro smirked, "Stop it, of course you can come,"

"Re-really?!"

"Yes, just finish cleaning the curtains and sweeping and then your brother's uniforms need mending and so does mine. I also need you to find a the brooch your father gave me, oh and then you need an outfit,"

Yumoto nodded, "I'll get right to it!"

He ran off and the twins smirked.

Yumoto finished it all but...he had nothing to wear...

"So sorry child." Kinshiro spoke and cradled Yumoto's chin as the boy looked down, "Don't worry, you really tried and I'm sorry you can't go with us, maybe next time."

Yumoto felt tears fill his cheeks as they left and he let out a sob as he ran out...he wanted his night of fun...!

~~~  
"WOMBAT! WOMBATTTTTT!"

"Y-yes A-Akoya!"

"Poor Yumoto, my Poor Yumoto is crying and here I am, on vacation. I need _you_ to go in my place!" Akoya smiled, his pink glittery dress flowing as he stood in the fairy fountain, "So bye-bye, go along now!"

The older fairy smiled at Wombat, who was a literal pink wombat with a pink heart on his hip and tiny wings. "Yes Akoya! I won't let you down!"

"NOW GO!" Akoya yelled and then smiled as he left, " _Finally!_ Now I can get back to relaxing!"

~~~

Yumoto sniffed as he wiped his nose, "We-well..I-I better go now..."

"Wait!" A voice called and Yumoto gasped as a pink wombat appeared, 

"Who...who!?"

"I am your...well your second fairy godmothe-godfather."

Yumoto gasped, "Can...can you take me to the ball?!"

"Yes! Yes I can! You and the prince must marry!"

Yumoto smiled and Wombat looked around "OH! That can be the carriage!" He transformed a pumpkin and Yumoto gasped as it transformed into a white and gold carriage.

He also made some of the farm animals into fine white stallions, and a coachman.

Yumoto looked down at his rags, "Uhhh what about me?"

"OH! Yes!"

Yumoto gasped as Wombat shot magic out at him and a white and red robe appeared on him along with glass dress shoes.

"Wow! I-I look amazing! Thank you! Thank you!"

Wombat smiled "Wow! I outdid myself this time! But...this only lasts until midnight, so hurry home!"

Yumoto nodded and sat in the carriage and waved to Wombat as he left.

~~~~  
"Doesn't my mother know that I'm gay?" Araki asked his footman, Ryuu, "Yes, she's hoping a man will come into your life and you'll marry."

"Well..."

"Well?"

"I...I hope so...I want my father to get off my back too."

"Yeah, yeah Araki, Hurry and go out there, Io and your father are waiting."

"Yeah...so is Satoru."

Araki groaned as he walked out and there were males and females in line. He yawned with each one...and then two twins and their father came up, "Hello, Prince Araki!" They bowed and Araki frowned as one spoke, "We hope you'll pick one of us!"

Araki held back a yawn as they spoke to him. As they all left, many surrounded him to dance.

As they danced, the doors opened and the room went with silent.

Araki gasped as a blonde man with a white robe and a red overjacket came in. He pushed away from the group and ran towards him.

Araki smiled, "H-hello...!"

The blonde boy gasped, "Hi..."

"Would...would you like to dance?" Araki asked and held his hand out to the boy.

He took it and the music flared up again as they danced.

Kinshiro growled as he watched them...why...why did the boy look so familiar!? Did he know him...?

"They've been dancing all night!" Haruhiko hissed at his brother and Akihiko groaned, "No fair! I wanted to dance too..." 

Yumoto smiled as he danced with the man, "Who...who are you?" He asked as they sat outside and the man smiled as he moved his chin length brown hair and blinked his violet eyes, "Araki.." he kissed Yumoto slowly and Yumoto blushed, "My...my name is Yu-! OH!" the clock went off as midnight hit, "I-I have to go!"

"Wait!" Araki cried as Yumoto ran, "Catch him! That's the man I love!"

Ryuu gasped as he watched the boy run and Araki ran fast behind him.

Yumoto ran out the front doors and cried out as his glass shoe fell off, "oh no!" He shook his head, he had to leave!

He ran faster as he entered into his carriage.

"STOP HIM!" Araki cried and the guards ran after the boy as they sped off.

Yumoto cried out as they landed in a ditch as the magic undid itself...he smiled up at the sky as one shoe remained. He looked up, "Thank you...thank you fairy Wombat...!"

~~~  
The next day Araki had declared that he will marry the man who fit the glass shoe. He went to every house for the right person to fit the shoe.

Yumoto sighed as he sat in the kitchen and froze as he heard the door lock, he ran to it, "NO! Stepfather! Please! What are you doing!? Let me out of here! You can't keep me here!"

Yumoto growled as he hit the door, he gasped as he heard the Prince coming. He had to get out!

He gasped as he realized the back door was still unlocked...he was going to get his happy ending!

Haruhiko threw his foot out, " _I_ was the one who danced with you!"

Akihiko growled as they tried to shove the smaller shoe onto his brother's bigger foot, "That won't fit!" He pushed Haruhiko off, "Try me!"

He held his foot out and they tried his as well, "No! It won't fit!"

"Try harder!" Akihiko screamed, "It will fit! It fit last night! My foot must have swollen up!"

As they were doing this, Yumoto ran in from the front door, "Wait! You still have me!"

"He is nothing but a servant! Try my son's foot more!" Kinshiro hissed and Ryuu stood, "Uh no, That kid needs his chance!" He began to walk to Yumoto but Kinshiro tripped him and the shoe hit the ground and shattered.

Ryuu froze and Araki gasped, "Oh no!" They began to panic and Yumoto sat, "Oh don't worry."

"WHY!? It's broken and we can't test you!" Ryuu cried and Yumoto laughed and pulled a shoe out, "Because I have the other one!"

Kinshiro growled and the twins gasped.

"You...!" Kinshiro hissed and Araki grabbed Yumoto's hands "oh it is you! Your warm smile, your scarlet eyes!" He laughed and Yumoto hugged him tightly.

The twins growled as they watched Araki and Yumoto wed...Kinshiro was angered...and En was happy for his son to finally grow.

Yumoto forgave Kinshiro and the twins for their harmful ways...he couldn't stay mad at them forever.

Araki smiled as he led Yumoto down the stairs as they went to their carriage. The boy frowned as his shoe fell and he ran back to retrieve it.

They both laughed and got into the pure white and gold carriage and waved as they kissed once more. Yumoto threw the flowers and Akihiko gasped as he caught them. He smiled and waved at Yumoto and Haruhiko looked at Kinshiro, who wasn't even looking at Yumoto, only at his two twins.

Yumoto smiled once more at Araki and Araki held his hands. Yumoto was finally happy...

-The End-


End file.
